Wire harness assemblies, such as those used in motor vehicles typically use grommets to protect the wire cables in the harness as they pass through panels in the vehicle, such as the bulkhead between the passenger and engine compartments. It may be desirable for the grommet to also provide a seal against liquid or gaseous intrusion, therefore a means of sealing the spaces between the individual wire cables and the grommet may be needed. Previously, mastic butyl tape has been applied to individual wire cables before the grommet is placed over the wire cable bundle. The tape is folded over to ensure coverage to each wire. The wire cable bundle is encapsulated with the tape, then the grommet is stretched over the encapsulated wire cable bundle to forma for a seal intended to inhibit fluid or gas leakage through the grommet. However, gaps between the tape wrapped wires or the grommet may remain and this configuration does not always result in a water-tight or air-tight seal. Therefore, method of sealing the wire cables to each other and to the grommet remains desired.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.